gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
You're the Top
You're the Top dal musical Anything Goes è una canzone presente in'' Cuore, il tredicesimo episodio della terza stagione. E' un duetto cantato dai padri di Rachel, LeRoy Berry e Hiram Berry, durante la cena per celebrare il fidanzamento di Finn e Rachel. Nella versione dell'episodio, anche Rachel canta la canzone. Durante la canzone, Finn, Carole e Burt sembrano essere sorpresi. Finn, in particolare, si chiede come mai Carole e Burt non abbiamo mai organizzato questa cena. Burt inizia ad imbarazzarsi, essendo in una posizione scomoda. __TOC__ Testo '''Leroy: ' At words poetic, I'm so pathetic That I always have found it best, Instead of getting 'em off my chest, To let 'em rest unexpressed, I hate parading my serenading As I'll probably miss a bar, But if this ditty is not so pretty, Leroy e Hiram: At least it'll tell you how great you are. Hiram: ' You're the top! Leroy, You're the Coliseum. '''Leroy: ' You're the top! Oh, baby, You're the Louvre Museum. You're a melody from a symphony by Strauss! 'Hiram: ' You're a Bendel bonnet, 'Leroy: ' A Shakespeare's sonnet, You're Mickey Mouse! (hahahahaha!) 'Hiram: ' You're the Nile, 'Leroy: ' You're the Tower of Pisa, 'Hiram: ' You're the smile 'Leroy: ' On the Mona Lisa I'm a worthless check, 'Hiram: ' A total wreck, '''Leroy e Hiram: A flop! But if, baby, I'm the bottom you're the top! Hiram: ''' You're the top, Leroy! '''Leroy: You're Mahatma Gandhi, Hiram! Hiram: ' You're the top! '''Leroy: ' You're Napoleon Brandy. '''Leroy e Hiram: You're the purple light Of a summer night in Spain, Leroy: ' You're the National Gallery, '''Hiram: ' You're Garbo's salary, '''Leroy and Hiram: You're cellophane! Hiram: ' You're sublime, '''Leroy: ' You're a turkey dinner! '''Hiram: You're the time, Leroy: ''' Of a Derby winner! I'm a toy balloon that’s fated soon to pop! '''Leroy e Hiram: But if, baby, I'm the bottom, But if, baby, I'm the bottom, You're the top! You're the top! Leroy: ' You're an arrow collar '''Hiram: ' Leroy, You're the top! You're a Coolidge dollar, '''Leroy e Hiram: You're the nimble tread Of the feet of Fred Astaire, Leroy: ' You're an O'Neill drama, '''Hiram: ' You're Whistler's mama! 'Leroy: ' You're camembert. 'Hiram: ' You're a rose, You're Inferno's Dante, 'Leroy: ' You're the nose, On the great Durante. 'Hiram: ' I'm just in the way, As the French would say, '''Leroy e Hiram: "de trop"! But if, baby, I'm the bottom, But if, baby, I'm the bottom, But if, baby, I'm the bottom, You're the top! Leroy: ' You're a Waldorf salad. '''Hiram: ' You're just the top! You're a Berlin ballad. 'Leroy: ' You're the boats that glide On the sleepy Zuider Zee, 'Hiram: ' You're an old Dutch master, 'Leroy: ' You're Lady Astor, 'Hiram: ' Baby, you're broccoli! 'Leroy: ' You're romance, You're the steppes of Russia, 'Hiram: ' You're the pants, (purr), on a Roxy usher, '''Leroy e Hiram: I'm a broken doll, a fol-de-rol, a blop, But if, baby, I'm the bottom, But if, baby, I'm the bottom, But if, baby, I'm the bottom, You're the top! Curiosità *Questa canzone è stata rilasciata, ma a differenza della versione nello show, non è presente Rachel. *E' la prima volta che possiamo sentire Rachel cantare con i suoi padri. Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Categoria:Canzoni Leroy Berry Categoria:Canzoni Hiram Berry Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry